


Godzilla: Super Volcano

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Kaiju, Super Volcano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: It's been 20 years since Godzilla was sealed in Mt. Mihara in 1984. Now Godzilla's melting down and taking the mid-west United States with him. The United Nations sends their four best robots to kill Godzilla before the super volcano goes off.





	Godzilla: Super Volcano

It had been 20 years since Godzilla had been sealed within the volcano at Mt. Mihara. Four giant robots had been built by the U.N, designed specifically to stop and kill Godzilla if he ever decided to rise from the earth's crust to terrorize humanity again and to combat the rise of kaiju that had swept over the nation in the absence of the king.

In doing so however, the U.N had lost track of Godzilla deep under the ground. Desperately scrambling everyone they could to figure out where Godzilla had gone, they only thing they had going for them was that he was headed to America.

Once Godzilla had been located, an entire evacuation of Wyoming was in process. Having spent two decades in the hot magma core, Godzilla's body temperature and radiation levels skyrocketed. With this increase in heat also brought in an increase of power, and geologists estimated that the super volcano under Yellowstone could blow any second thanks to Godzilla's presence. Two smaller volcanoes having risen up and erupting already.

And from one of them, from what used to be Old Faithful, was Godzilla. Cameras showed the eerie red glowing patches across his skin, smoke hissing from the supercharged monster king's wounds. His dorsal plates flashed orange, before a great spiral ray tore through the ground and carved a deep gash in the earth. A titanic earthquake only succeeded in making the King of the Monsters stumble a little.

To add insult to injury, scientists discovered that Godzilla was on 'meltdown' like a nuclear reactor. His heart was going critical, fed too much raw nuclear energy. The resulting meltdown would rival the Supervolcano that Godzilla had brought with him. He had to be stopped and killed, no matter the cost. Akane would be sortied with Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon. She only had one shot, and she needed to make it count.

For the first time in Earth's history, all four robots were sortied as one. The Russian Mechagodzilla, the American upgrade Super Mechagodzilla, the Japanese made M.O.U.G.E.R.A., and the U.N. specified Kiryu. Akane Yashiro was the back-up pilot for Kiryu, but for this mission she was in the front-seat full force.

Helicopters roared overhead, the ash clouds spewing from the two regular volcanoes made it nearly impossible for the machines to land and get out safely. They would have to drop Kiryu in from above while the other machines flew in. Godzilla snarled, the rumbling and erupting volcanoes loud as he looked up, perhaps sensing the oncoming fight. Rockets roared out above the noise, and the Russian Mechagodzilla burst through the ash clouds and made landfall. Its hand rotated, and its jaw opened and snapped shut. The oldest and cheapest Mechagodzilla produced in the mid-70s, it was the only one radio-controlled out of the four, but the U.N had put a remote AI in the mech on the off-chance contact was lost.

More jets roared through the air, and landing next to it's Russian brother was Super Mechagodzilla. The sleek, shiny metal constrating to the dull gray of the other as it flexed its fingers. Orange eyes glowing in the dim light, the Garuda's shoulder cannons aimed at Godzilla. Mougera landed shortly after Super Mechagodzilla, the drill-cone on it's face whirred powerfully as the tank treads spun a little on the ashy ground.

Bursting from the dark sky, Kiryu landed with a powerful slam next to Mougera, kicking up a cloud of ash as the third Mechagodzilla's eyes shone a powerful orange like its other robot brethren through the ash, Kiryu opening his mouth and letting out a loud and long bellow of power.

The four robots stood tall among the apocalyptic national park, and Akane gripped the controls tightly. "We all have our orders." She said calmly, far calmer than she thought she would say. "Godzilla dies, no matter what." The radio crackled, and a chorus of confirmations reached her. Godzilla stared quietly at the four robots, and the ground rumbled again. Lava was hurled into the air by one of the volcanoes, and with a roar to the blackened sky, Godzilla began the charge. The fight was on.

Mechagodzilla's mouth opened, and its fingers rotated as dozens of missiles streamed out of the mech. From it's mouth, it's hands, it's knees, it's eyes lit up before the rainbow colored Space Beams shot out of it's eyes, coating Burning Godzilla in explosions. With a loud roar, the supercharged Godzilla easily waded through the explosions. Mougera's treads roared to life barreling towards Godzilla with Kiryu not far behind. The only two robots capable of close quarters combat quickly closed the gap, Mougera's drill whirred to life and dug into Godzilla's searing flesh, but the monster king batted aside Mougera with one powerful swipe, sending the mech hurtling away as Kiryu swung in, slamming it's fist against Godzilla's head.

Snarling, Godzilla's spines lit up and unleashed a super powerful atomic ray, the red beam slamming into Kiryu's chest plate and sending sparks flying everywhere as Akane grunted, the Mechagodzilla sent flying to the ground. Steam hissed from Kiryu's metal plating, and Super Mechagodzilla's high metallic screech filled the air before the Mega-Buster Ray tore through the ash cloud that Kiryu had kicked up, the orange beam crashing against Godzilla's super-heated chest.

Godzilla roared in pain as the American Mechagodzilla's eye lasers shot through, slamming into it's already damaged chest, boiling blood sent flying as Godzilla opened his mouth and fire another supercharged atomic ray, the beam slamming into Super Mechagodzilla. In an instant, the NT-20 Super Heat Armor absorbed the vast amounts of heat given off by the attack, and from it's waist fired the first Spiral Grenade. Raising its arms, Mougera fired it's blue Auto-Tracking Laser Cannons, the twin beams cleaving into Godzilla before the Spiral Grenade erupted against the king of the monster's flesh, a titanic explosion rocking the battleground.

The Russian Mechagodzilla gave its own high-pitched squeal, a small plate on the mech falling open before a red lightning bolt shot from the mech and slammed into Godzilla. Roaring in pain, the monster king was electrocuted by the Cross Attack Beam as Kiryu charged in, unsheathing its electric wrist blade and sinking it into Godzilla, pulsing even more volts of electricity into the creature.

With an unearthly howl, Godzilla screamed to the sky as his body flashed. Bracing for impact, Kiryu was blown back by a massive nuclear pulse, sparks flying as the machine landed harshly against the ashy ground. Akane vision swam a little from the impact as her radio crackled to life. She was vaguely aware that Kiryu's wrist blade was nothing more than molten slag.

"What the hell? I've never seen Godzilla use an attack like that!"

"It must be a new attack Godzilla developed."

"God it's hot here..."

"Remember the mission." Akane stated simply, shaking her head to clear her vision. "Godzilla dies today. No matter what."

With a few button pushes and a pull on the controls, Kiryu rose slowly to its feet as Mougera's cone-shaped hands opened. Two missiles were ejected and rocketed towards Godzilla, the dorsal plates flashing another deep orange before a red-hot spiral ray carved through the ashen earth as it made its way towards Mougera, the beam crashing into the mech and pushing it back with sheer power alone before the Spiral Grenade Missiles lodged themselves into Godzilla's hide, the gigantic explosions engulfing the roaring monster in smoke as the Russian Mechagodzilla took a step forward.

As if the heat wasn't bad enough, Mechagodzilla unleashed it's desto-fire and bathed the super heated monster king in even more burning fire, the flames engulfing Godzilla and he howled in agony before pushing through the flames and slamming his massive bulk against the machine and forcing it down on it's back. With a loud roar, Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed again as Akane's eyes widened. "NO!"

Kiryu's rocket boosters flared to life, and the third Mechagodzilla charged forward, bathed in energy as Super Mechagodzilla aimed the Garuda's cannons at Godzilla. The twin green beams connected against Godzilla, showering the monster king in sparks as more deep gashes appeared in his orange skin, before Kiryu slammed full force with it's ramming attack, finally sending the monster king down on his feet.

"NOW! UNLEASH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Kiryu took a step back, before opening its mouth and firing his own twin-masers at the downed Godzilla. Joining its mechanical brothers, the Russian Mechagodzilla unleashed everything in it's arsenal. Space beams, mouth missiles, shin missiles, hand missiles, feet missiles, electric beams, everything it had was sent cascading down on Godzilla as Super Mechagodzilla fired another twin maser beams from the Garuda's cannons, its eyes lighting up before adding its own destructive firepower to the mix. The Mega-Buster Ray and paralyzer missiles were all fired as Mougera unleashed it's own eye lasers and blue laser beams. Mougera's chest port opened, and the mech was pushed back from the power of it's Plasma Maser Cannon.

The attacks rained down on Godzilla like a deadly waterfall, lasers and missiles and maser beams pelting into one another and temporarily drowning out the volcanoes surrounding them before after what seemed like an eternity, the onslaught finally relented.

The battleground was quiet as thick clouds of ash and smoke curled into the air. The faint rumbling of the volcanoes in the distance as Akane's radio, crackling worse thanks to the iron in the air, flared to life.

"Did we do it? Did we win?"

A loud, powerful roar made her heart sink, and from the cloud an orange beam tore out and slammed into Mechagodzilla's chest, sparks flying as the russian machine was sent hurtling back towards the ground. Godzilla, bleeding and wounded, burst from the cloud and sprinted forward, Akane cursing under her breath and surging Kiryu to meet Godzilla. The monster king's claws hummed with energy before he raked them across Kiryu's front, carving deep gashes in the metal before firing an atomic ray point blank against Kiryu's face, a gigantic explosion rocked Akane to the core as Kiryu was thrown to the side, slamming against the ground as Godzilla continued his death march towards Mougera and Super Mechagodzilla.

Godzilla snarled, uncaring as the Mega-Buster Ray and Auto-Lasters assaulted his scarred body, fueled only by unrelenting rage and pain he thundered forward, unleashing another atomic ray that crashed into Mougera's open chest and sent the mech spiraling away. Super Mechagodzilla fired its tranquilizer missiles and paralysis missiles, but Godzilla waded through the explosions and slammed his bulk against the super-machine, sparks and smoke flying as Godzilla fired another point blank supercharged atomic ray, the beam forcing Super Mechagodzilla to the ground.

Missiles crashed against Godzilla's back, and the monster king turned to see the Russian Mechagodzilla spinning his head rapidly, a blue barrier forming around the mech. With a growl, Godzilla approached the barrier to claw at it, only to roar in pain as his hand burned hotly. Godzilla's dorsal plates began to melt a little from the heat, and the ground shook violently. Godzilla stumbled, but the Russian Mechagodzilla held its ground. Once the tremors ceased, Godzilla's melting plates flashed before a spiral ray easily punched through Neo Barrier, slamming into Mechagodzilla and shrouding the creature in ashy smoke as the impact sent it sailing into the ashy dust.

Kiryu rose slowly, pulling the damaged Mougera and Super Mechagodzilla to their feet. Godzilla turned, growling in anger as the earth gave another powerful tremor. The mechs and monster stumbled, but Mougera's hands opened again and fired twin Spiral Plasma Grenades, the ports on Super Mechagodzilla's sides opening and unleashing a Plasma Grenade to match it.

Unsheathing its remaining wrist blade, Kiryu charged as Godzilla was pushed back by the combined detonation of the three spiral grenades, but Akane ignored the smoke and the sweltering heat before sinking the blade into Godzilla's orange and burning chest, shocking the monster king and forcing out an agonized screech. One of Super Mechagodzilla's shock anchors pierced the darkness and drilled itself into Godzilla's thigh, electrocuting the monster king even harsher.

A high pitched scream resonated from Godzilla, and the king of the monsters twitched violently, foam spilling from it's mouth as it was pumped full of volts. Godzilla gave another scream, another weaker nuclear pulse pushing Kiryu back and sending a surge of nuclear energy along the anchor, exploding at Super Mechagodzilla's port and forcing the mech back a little ways.

Rejoining its robotic comrades, all four mechs stared down the panting and injured Godzilla. They were all worse for wear, blackened from the battle and from the ashes. Sparks occasionally flew from injured parts, and Akane knew that it was time for the Absolute Zero Cannon. As she flicked switches and pushed buttons, the unthinkable happened. The ground shook violently, cracks forming on the ground before splitting open with lava shooting into the air. Akane only had the chance to yell "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" before everything turned black.

The Super volcano had erupted.

Akane was dully aware that she had returned to consciousness. Her head hurt, her everything hurt. It was so damn hot, the heat felt like it was going to boil her alive. Her visor was cracked, and she dared open her eyes to find that she could still see. Her ears rung painfully, and she wondered dully how long she had been unconscious. Minutes? Hours? Fear pushing the adrenaline in her body, her hands flew over Kiryu's controls, hear breathing harsh as Kiryu's systems booted up. The lights flickered, and Akane's best estimate was that she had roughly half an hour left, or only one shot with the Absolute Zero Cannon. Assuming Godzilla was still alive of course.

Kiryu rose slowly, metal joints creaking and groaning as the thick cloud of ash obscured her vision completely and fell off of Kiryu's body. Even with Kiryu's eyes illuminating the darkness, she couldn't tell where Godzilla was or where any of her comrades were. Were they even alive?

The ringing had finally gone down, and slowly she pushed Kiryu through the thick sea of ash that had fallen after the eruption. Lava was pouring down at a glacial pace from afar, and she had to watch through the infrared for crevices. Kiryu swiveled its head cautiously, Akane's eyes straining for any sign of life. She heard it before she saw it, and Kiryu whipped around to hear Super Mechagodzilla's boosters in the air, and with a muted thud it landed next to Kiryu, Mougera and Mechagodzilla not far behind.

They were alive. They were all alive. Akane felt like crying and sobbing. Somehow they were all alive. Blackened, burned, and beaten but alive. Then she heard something shift near the giant crevice. Orange pulsing before the ground exploded upwards violently. His spines were melting at an even faster rate, and all four mechs swiveled to see Godzilla standing there, heat and nuclear energy pouring off of the monster king in waves.

Akane gripped the controls as tightly as possible. Why wouldn't he stay dead!? Gritting her teeth, she blew out a breath. "Remember the mission. Godzilla. Must. Die." Kiryu's eyes shone a deep red, and its chest port hissed open. Flicking switches and inputting the right combination of buttons, the Absolute Zero Cannon started charging up.

Super Mechagodzilla's remaining shock anchor shot forth, penetrating the melting flesh and sending more volts into the dying monster king. Godzilla screeched in agony, before Mechagodzilla and Mougeras chest ports opened and began unleashing a new wave of firepower. Rockets, Lightning, Lasers, everything the two mechs had was unleashed onto Godzilla, Super Mechagodzilla throwing its own impressive arsenal into the mix. The final volley of attacks showered Godzilla with explosions and sparks, but slowly Godzilla was pushing his way towards them.

Akane flipped her visor up, and her thumb hovered over the fire button for the AZC. Staring at the slowly advancing monster king, the pilot waited with baited breath for the right moment to strike.

"NOW!" She hollered, firing the concentrated ball of pure cold at the dying Godzilla. It torpedoed against his chest, and Godzilla staggered back, roaring weakly as his body began to freeze over. The king took another step back, before his freezing and melting body fell back into the crevice with a final, loud howl. Akane closed her eyes as the final assault died down. They had finally done it, they had won.

Slumping against her seat, Akane switched on the radio. "To all those that can hear this...to any that can hear this. We did it. Godzilla is finally dead. I repeat: Godzilla is finally dead. It's over." The radio's static burst into her ears, and weakly she shut it off again. She didn't know if her message had gotten out, or even reached her other pilots, but she didn't care.

They won. That was the important thing.

All four mechs powered down. The dim orange glow fading away to dark grey. The winds howled and the lava from Yellowstone was finally spilling into the crevice Godzilla had fallen into and began pooling. She didn't know how long it would take for them to be buried by the ash and lava, but she knew they wouldn't make it out alive.

Mechagodzilla, Super Mechagodzilla, Mougera, and Kiryu stood in silence as they waited for their inedivable fate, to be washed away into the depths by the Earth. Akane had no idea if they would be remembered as heroes, or as failures. She didn't care anymore. She let her head fall back, and closed her eyes, a smile on her face as she fell into unconsciousness, letting the Earth's slow death embrace her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Godzilla or any of the characters involved in this fic. Thank you all so much for reading this, and reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
